


Evergreen

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19533979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Do you want to get married?"





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



"Do you want to get married?" He blurts.

"Rom, it's only been a few weeks!" Leeta says. "Not that I'm saying no, but don't you think it's a little soon?"

"No," he says firmly. "Leeta, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody. And what with the state of the station, and the Dominion… We've already wasted so much time. I refuse to waste any more! ...If you're willing, of course."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Leeta says slowly, and beams. "The universe really could end at any minute. Let's at least have this, before it does."


End file.
